In our British Patent No. 2128818B we describe a connection between the armature winding and a commutator segment which avoids the application of heat to effect the connection and which utilises the principle of insulation displacement in which a wire having an insulating cover is forced into a slot narrower than the wire diameter to form a clean metal to metal contact between the wire and a terminal integral with the commutator segment.
In the aforesaid Patent the commutator segments are mounted on a base which has a plurality of radially extending integral housings formed at one end for receiving the aforesaid terminals. When winding the armature wire into the housings the winding arm guiding the wire may foul the base as it passes around the housings.